Perdidos
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Después de una misión Natsu, Lucy y Happy, se pierden en medio de un busque... Lucy echa todas las culpas a Natsu y él, convencido de que tiene razón decide vengarse de ella. ¿Como lo hará? Averigüenlo dentro del fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Perdidos:**

Género: humor, romance.

Pareja: Natsu y Lucy.

Rated: T por insinuaciones obvias xD

Disclamier: Los personajes de Fairy tail pertenecen a hiro mashima, yo solo hago con ellos historias para entretener :3

-Narrador-

-"pensamientos"-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy se hallaba en su saco de dormir, pero sin poder dormir. Daba una vuelta, daba otra. Nada, no había manera, había algo que la inquietaba y no sabía el que. Miró a su lado y vislumbró una cabellera rosada salir del otro saco de dormir. Bueno, si sabía el qué.

El día anterior habían partido a una misión en otra ciudad, como era fácil solo se trataba de ella, Natsu y Happy, y el trayecto fue bien, terminaron la misión encomendada y se dispusieron a regresar… Pero deberían de haber llegado esa tarde a Magnolia y no había sido así. En cambio estaban en medio de un bosque sin saber a dónde ir. Miró mal al bulto a su lado. Todo porque el dragón Slayer había preferido ir por un atajo por el espeso bosque. "Llegaremos antes… ya lo verás…" repitió en su cabeza las palabras del chico que con una sonrisa le había conducido a ese momento de obvia desorientación. Cuando más tarde le pidió explicaciones, le había contestado tranquilamente que no se preocupara que él sabía el camino de memoria, pero ella no se lo había tragado.

Salió malhumorada de dentro del saco y se sentó debajo de un árbol mirando al lado contrario de donde se encontraba su acompañante. Ahora debería de estar en su casa, calentita debajo de las sabanas y no perdida en medio del bosque. Bufó.

- ¿Qué te pasa Lucy? – pregunta una inesperada voz al lado suyo haciendo que pegue un brinco.

- ¡Natsu! No me des esos sustos… - se colocó una mano en el pecho, pensó que el corazón se le salía. ¿Desde cuándo estaba él allí? Y ¿Cómo es que no lo había oído levantarse? El solo sonrió.

- Perdón, es que me desperté cuando te levantaste y tiraste el saco a un lado… - la chica seguía mirándolo con el ceño fruncido – me lo lanzaste a mí…

- Bueno pues bien merecido lo tienes – dijo volviendo a su postura de antes y dejando a un sorprendido Natsu a su lado.

- ¿Por qué? – exigió un explicación.

- Porque por tu culpa ahora estamos perdidos…

Natsu no lograba entender a su compañera. Desde ese mañana al empezar el camino de volver a Magnolia se había quejado de que el camino que él decía no era el correcto, él le decía que sabía lo que hacía pero ella parecía no terminar de creérselo. Es verdad que pensaba que llegarían antes por esta ruta, y le estaba costando un poco orientarse ahora por último, por eso había hecho el parón en el camino, para ver si al día siguiente se le aclaraba todo mejor. Pero ella no paraba de echarle las culpas como ahora. Él estaba seguro de lo que hacía pero parecía que la rubia no lo creía y eso le molestó. "Bien pues te voy a dar una lección" Si bien no podía hacer que ella se pusiera en su piel equivocándose de camino encontraría la forma de molestarla un poco. Sonrió.

- ¡Ay! Algo me molesta en los pantalones… - él se retuerce un poco en su sitio, mientras que la maga estelar creyó entender mal – no sé que es… - suelta algo parecido a un gemido y Lucy asustada y colorada se da la vuelta - ¡Oh! Solo era una hoja… -terminó él con una sonrisa mientras miraba la hoja entre sus manos.

Lucy volvió a ponerse en la posición de antes. Debía de estar loca figurándose esas cosas sin sentido en el momento menos oportuno. Se intentó calmar, seguía estando cabreada con el Dragneel. En cambio él intentó contener su sonrisa, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

- ¿Sabes Lucy? – empezó a decir el pelirosado acercándose un poco más a ella - Aunque no lo parezca muchas veces tengo muchas ganas de hacer cosas su… - paró un momento - … superficiales, como sentir la briza de entre los árboles.

Cuando desvió la vista a su compañera esta la miraba con los ojos abiertos. Le costó mucho aguantarse la risa, pero hizo acopio de valor y siguió hablando.

- Si Happy no estuviera aquí, podríamos haber… - suspiró - … llegado antes después de todo el apoyó mi idea – le dijo con una sonrisa de las suyas.

Lucy se estaba poniendo de todos los colores. ¿Se estaba volviendo en verdad una perturbada? Desde que el mago de fuego empezó hablar, no había parado de entender otras cosas en lo que iba a decir, cosas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que él acababa diciendo. ¿Desde cuándo ella era así? El chico fascinado, no se cayó.

- ¿Qué pasa Lucy? Te notó colorada… - se acercó a ella un poco más tocando rozando su muslo con la mano – no estarás mo… - paró otro poco – mostrando que tienes frío ¿no?

Al ver la cara que se le había quedado a la rubia no pudo aguantar más y explotó de risa en medio del bosque. Lucy entonces cayó en la cuenta de todo. Él lo había hecho adrede, todo eso era parte del plan de él. Se enfureció. Ella que había llegado a pensar que se estaba volviendo una loca pervertida y todo era cosa de los planes de Natsu y su jueguecito. Pues bien la iba a tener, si quería jugar, ella también jugaría. Se enteraría lo que era hacer cabrear a una Heartfilia. Ella sonrío.

- ¿A sí? – habló ella haciendo que el de ojos verdes parara de reír y la mirara con una sonrisa - puede ser… así como también se me pueden enfriar los pe… - paró un momento y vio como al chico se le borraba la sonrisa – pensamientos ¿no? –lo miró con superioridad – Pero no te creas, estoy bien ca… - ella daría la vuelta a la tortilla – capacitada para entender tu juego ¿no lo piensas Natsu?

Ella soltó una pequeña risa y Natsu se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando devolvérsela. Era muy lista pero eso no significaba que él se quedara atrás.

- Ya veo que has entendido esto – sonrió el también - pero te recuerdo que yo tengo una po… - paró deliberadamente y dejó que la rubia diese rienda suelta a sus pensamientos, cuando vio que se sonrojaba prosiguió – posibilidad mayor de ganar.

- ¿Qué has creído? – preguntó ella molesta por caer en el mismo juego aún sabiéndolo - ¿Qué no tengo un co… - paró de nuevo para ver que él había pillado la indirecta y siguió – conocimiento suficiente para ganarte?

Vale, Natsu tenía que reconocer que no era del todo mala. De solo estar pensando en las posibilidades a sus frases su cuerpo había empezado a reaccionar solo y por su cuenta. Sintió el calor llegándole a la cara, esto se le estaba yendo de las manos. Y por lo que observó ella tampoco estaba distinta, también estaba roja y no creía que fuera indiferente al juego que se traían entre ellos. Es más lo había comprobado minutos atrás.

- Puede ser – miró para otro lado cuando siguió – pero creo que los dos estamos muy ex… - paró pero no por mucho tiempo – exaltados ¿me equivoco? – la miró de nuevo para ver su reacción.

Ella había pillado fácilmente el doble sentido y sabía que él estaba intentando acabar con lo que habían empezado. De verdad se les había ido de las manos, se estaba poniendo cachonda y eso no era lo que tenía planeado cuando lo enfrentó. El sonrojo llegó hasta sus orejas cuando le contestó.

- No… no te equivocas… - pero no dijo nada más dando por terminada la conversación y el juego. Natsu se la quedó mirando sorprendido.

- ¿No me equivoco en qué? – preguntó inseguro.

- ¡Y-ya te lo he dicho no me lo vuelvas a hacer repetir! – dijo en un pequeño gritito de vergüenza. Natsu iba a contestar cuando oyó una voz más.

- Natsu, Lucy ¿Qué pasa, porque no estáis durmiendo? – dijo el pequeño gato apareciendo por un lado y frotándose los ojos medio dormido.

- N-nada Happy, solo estaba hablando con Lucy de qué camino tomar mañana, ¿verdad? – comentó él mirando a la chica. Vió que ella la miraba con asombro.

- S-si claro, ya nos íbamos a acostar… - respondió sintiendo un poco de decepción.

Dicho eso se colocó cada uno en su sitio y se fueron a dormir como pudieron. Lucy por una parte, agradecida de que el gato apareciera por que se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa por lo que había pasado, pero, otra parte de sí se preguntaba qué habría pasado si Happy no hubiera aparecido, si no hubiera estado. Entonces recordó una de las frases "Si Happy no hubiera estado aquí podríamos haber…" sacudió su cabeza ante el pensamiento. Mejor se iría a dormir.

En el otro lado Natsu estaba un poco molesto con su amigo por haber interrumpido el momento, aunque no sabía si era bueno o no porque nunca llegó a saber a qué se refería Lucy con lo que no se equivocaba, si al primer sentido o al segundo. Si hubiera dicho el segundo hubiera sido normal, pero se hubiera sentido un poco… ¿decepcionado? Se sorprendió a sí mismo llegando a esa conclusión. Bueno tampoco es que la rubia le fuera indiferente. Pero si se hubiera referido a que estaba… ella… se ruborizó de pensarlo. No sabía qué habría ocurrido, pero seguro que no se quedaría con las ganas de saber cuánto. Bufó. Se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un lío y que no volvería a repetirlo para no quedar otra vez con la duda. Entonces vino a su mente una de las frases "-¿Acaso estás mo… mostrando que tienes frío? - ¡No te creas estoy bien ca…capacitada!-" Se preguntó qué, de todo lo que habían dicho había sido verdad. Gruño del cabreo, definitivamente no volvería a jugar ese juego.

.

.

.

FIN… ¿o no?

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a otro de mis fics y a los nuevos gracias por darme una oportunidad!**

***o* no es el primer fic Nalu que hago, pero si el primero en subir, así que espero que os haya gustado. **

**Lo de Fin o no, es porque seguramente lo continuaré, pero como no se cuando por ahora lo dejaré así ^^u siento las molestias, en realidad pensaba hacerlo como un one-shot, pero seguramente ustedes se quedarían con algunas incógnitas así que lo dejaré como "abierto" y más adelante escribo otro capi :D**

**Si alguien no entiende alguno de los dobles sentidos, pido mil disculpas u/u no se cómo hacerlo mejor.**

**Todos sus reviews serán bien recibidos! Y así me despido, Neko-besitos a todos! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdidos:**

**Género: humor, romance.**

**Pareja: Natsu y Lucy.**

**Rated: T por insinuaciones obvias xD**

**-Narrador-**

**-"pensamientos"-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap 2:**

La luz del sol se filtraba por las hojas de los árboles cuando nuestros protagonistas se despertaban y desperezaban para salir del bosque y regresar al gremio. Bueno, la luz del sol, la claridad, puesto que el día estaba nublado y solo se podía atisbar el sol entre algunos desperdigados huecos de las nubes. Lucy odiaba esos días, solo le hacían pensar en cosas melancólicas y tristes. Cuando se despertó, los otros dos compañeros estaban todavía durmiendo, así que aprovecho para irse a lavar la cara al río cercano para despejarse un poco. La noche había sido muy larga. Se sonrojo al recordar lo sucedido. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ello.

No muy lejos de allí el pelirosa se estiraba para salir del saco, cuando notó un olor conocido. Miro al cielo. "Lluvia…" Torció el gesto. Mas les valía encontrar la salida de aquel bosque pronto porque eso no era una lluvia normal, seguramente se trataba de una tormenta. Despertó al gato a su lado, justo cuando la rubia llegaba donde estaban ellos. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento y notó como la calidez llegaba a sus mejillas. Acto seguido desviaron sus miradas. Lo de anoche había sido una locura. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacer algo así? ¿Ahora como se supone que hablarían si no parecía poder ni mirarla? "Compórtate normal, es lo único que tienes que hacer" se dijo a sí mismo, pero no era tan fácil.

Cuando empaquetaron sus cosas el primero en hablar fue Happy.

- ¡Por cierto! ¿Qué pasó anoche, porque no dormían? – lo decía normal, pero su cara era sospecha total.

Lucy se sonrojó por la pregunta. "Lo que faltaba, un gato cotilla" pensó con vergüenza, suficiente tensión se mascaba en el ambiente para que encima el gatito saltara con la curiosidad de su raza justo ahora.

- Ha-Happy mira a ver si queda mucho para la salida – dijo Natsu intentando que no se le notara el nerviosismo por la pregunta – debería de estar por ahí – dijo señalando al este. Happy lo siguió la dirección con la mirada y se volvió a él con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ay Sir! –y seguidamente las blancas y pequeñas alas aparecieron en su espalda, dándole impulso para volar e ir donde Natsu le había indicado.

Todo parecía perfecto en el plan de Natsu. Happy se había ido para encontrar por fin la salida y de paso se saltaba esa pequeña conversación incomoda. Aunque tarde o temprano sabía que tendría que llegar, pero esperaba poder hablar antes con Lucy. Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Los había dejado solos. "¡Genial idea!" se reprendió a sí mismo. El Dragón Slayer buscaba una forma de empezar una frase, cuando le cayó una gota en la nariz. Miró al cielo. Notó que la chica también había notado en alguna parte de su cuerpo las finas gotas de agua que parecían caer. Todavía eran muy pocas pero seguramente empeoraría.

- Tenemos que encontrar un sitio donde refugiarnos – fue su primera frase en el día para dirigirse a ella y aún así le pareció la primera en toda la semana.

- Pero solo está chispando, podemos esperar a Happy – dijo ella en respuesta un poco nerviosa. La timidez se le fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Natsu estaba serio. – creo que vi una cueva a unos minutos del río…

- ¡Perfecto! – Natsu se giró a ella con una mini sonrisa. Vale, esa sonrisa no creía habérsela visto nunca y aún así le encantaba.

Acto seguido la cogió por la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia donde le había dicho. La rubia sorprendida lo siguió corriendo, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que si él estaba así de tenso, era porque de verdad el tiempo iba a empeorar. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la cueva, estaban empapados, ya la llovizna había sido remplazada por una fuerte lluvia y toda su ropa estaba mojada. Le había pedido a Virgo que les cambiase de ropa, pero aún así seguía notando el frío en su piel.

Habían cubierto la entrada con una de las mantas para que la lluvia no se colara dentro y apagara el fuego que habían hecho para calentarse, por lo que solo tenían una manta para los dos, que Natsu había negado y se la había cedido a Lucy. Llevaban unos minutos en silencio cuando Lucy captó un ligero temblor del cuerpo de Natsu. Era quien más pegado estaba a la salida y obviamente tenía frío. La rubia se miró un momento con la manta y lo miró, no lo podía dejar así.

- Natsu… - dijo para empezar, el chico solo la miró – si quieres te ayudo a calentarte… - se arrepintió de lo dicho justo después "¿A quién se le ocurre después de lo de anoche? ¿No pude decirlo de otro modo?" – etto… no… quiero decir… - intentó retirar apurada las palabras mientras el sonrojo ocupaba su rostro.

- Sí por favor… - la maga de espíritus lo miró sorprendida por la respuesta y vio como él extendía el brazo hacia ella pero giraba la cabeza. Le había parecido ver un sonrojo. Sonrió levemente, era una tonta por pensar en eso, él la había entendido bien.

- V-vale – respondió ella acercándose donde él estaba y pasando la manta por encima de los dos. Enseguida notó el calor del cuerpo del pelirosa manando de él. Se acurrucó. –Estás calentito… - dijo sin pensar.

- Gr-gracias… – dijo él entre avergonzado y alagado. Después de todo sabía a lo que la chica se refería pero no podía evitar entender la otra forma del contexto.

Si no hubiera pasado la conversación de anoche no hubiera habido problema hoy, pero solo con sentirla a su lado era suficiente para aflorar todas las hormonas de su cuerpo. Encima si trataba de coger aire todo su olor se le impregnaba en la nariz. Solo le faltaba que siguiera diciendo cosas que le hicieran pensar mal. La miró y se fijo en lo inocente que parecía con los ojos cerrados y pegado a él como su fuera una estufa.

- ¿Cómo estará Happy? – rompió ella el silencio de nuevo.

- Seguro que también ha encontrado un sitio donde refugiarse – le pasó la mano por el pelo de forma cariñosa – lo encontraremos mañana – dijo con su típica sonrisa haciendo sonrojar de nuevo a la maga estelar.

Todo se quedó en silencio de nuevo, aunque no tan incomodo como antes. Les gustaba sentir la compañía del otro al lado y estaban bien refugiados de la tormenta que había fuera. Cuando Natsu volvió a mirar, Lucy se había quedado dormida apoyada en su hombro. Sonrió. Ella seguía siendo la misma, debería de alegrarse de que todo seguía igual, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que no estaba del todo bien. De repente una corriente de aire entró por la cueva para dentro, apagando el fuego y haciéndolos caer al suelo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo la rubia despertándose al verse sacudida de su posición.

Al abrir los ojos no puede ver nada por la oscuridad, pero si siente como el cuerpo de Natsu se haya sobre el suyo. Así como también nota sus manos en sus pechos.

- ¡Kyaa! – grita con la cara enrojecida mientras lo aparta de encima suyo.

Natsu que había presenciado la caída se extrañó que cayera en blando. Notaba algo suave en las manos y no sabía que era porque no podía ver nada. Cuando quiso palpar un poco oyó el grito de Lucy y como era tirado hacia un lado por ella misma.

- ¿Qué? – dijo el confundido, mirando donde suponía que estaba la rubia.

- ¿Cómo que qué? – dijo en un chillido - ¡Me acabas de tocar las tetas, pervertido!

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que era lo blando que tuvo bajo la palma. Abrió y cerró su mano recordando el tacto y notó como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo. Esta vez no era de frío.

- L-lo siento Lucy… – se apresuró a disculparse – caí cuando el viento entró en la cueva – le explicó – tú estabas dormida cuando pasó.

Se preocupó al no recibir respuesta de ella. Seguramente estaba enfadada. Estornudó sin darse cuenta, entonces oyó algo, pero no lo entendió bien.

- ¿Dices algo Lucy? –

- Que está bien, que vengas a donde estoy… si no, los dos cogeremos frío… - el de ojos verdes sonrió. Y aunque se sentía aliviado de que la rubia no se hubiera enfadado, se le ocurrió una idea. Después de todo era un chico, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

- Vale, pero no veo dónde estás, tendré que ir a ciegas.

- O-ok… - dijo ella con nerviosismo.

No era verdad que no viera nada, sus ojos se estaban acostumbrando a la oscuridad, pero tampoco es que viera muy bien. Se acercó hasta donde veía la silueta de ella y puso su mano en el muslo de la chica, la cual gritó sorprendida pero no le dijo nada. La sonrisa del pelirosa bajo la oscuridad era de picardía total. Eso era lo bueno de que ella no supiera lo que pasaba, no le podía echar la bronca.

- ¿Lucy? – siguió fingiendo. La chica le puso la mano sobre la de él.

- Aquí… e-ese es mi muslo… - "lo sé" siguió ascendiendo por la cadera hasta el hombro de la maga haciéndole sentir como todo su cuerpo se calentaba por la caricia.

- Ya está, creo… - dijo él sabiendo perfectamente lo que ocurría.

Lo que Natsu no se esperó fue lo siguiente que pasó. La Heartfilia si que no veía nada en la inmensa oscuridad, y le estaba empezando a poner nerviosa que fuera el pelirosa el que tenía que encontrarla con el tacto. Pensado eso, se aventuró a mover su mano para poder encontrar el pecho de él. "¡Lo encontré!" pensó victoriosa.

- Lu-lucy… e-eso no es mi hombro… - dijo notando como el calor se expandía por todo el cuerpo. Lucy no entendía. – eso es… m-mi entrepierna… -la rubia se encendió y retiró la mano rápidamente.

- Y-yo… ¡no soy una pervertida! – dijo en alto, mas a sí misma que para él – y-yo solo toqué algo duro y… - cayó en la cuenta y se puso mas roja si podía - ¡Natsu, ecchi!

- ¿Qué? Yo no soy pervertido, solo tengo una reacción normal por tocar tus pechos por accidente – recalcó esa última palabra molesto.

- ¿Y por accidente también tocaste mi muslo, no? – replicó ella.

- ¡No, eso lo hice porque quise! – respondió sin darse cuenta de que había revelado que su secreto. Lucy se enervó.

- ¿Osea, que sí podías ver?

- ¡S-sí, pero yo no soy la que va tocando las partes bajas de la gente! – se defendió.

- ¡Estaba buscándote para apoyarme en ti!

- Pues que bajo empezaste a buscar – sonrió él.

- ¡Yo no soy una pervertida! Solo intentaba apoyarme en ti para que tu no siguieras provocándome mientras me tocabas todo el cuerpo – se percató de lo que dijo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para desmentir algo.

- ¿T-te provoco? – mencionó él sorprendido.

- S-sí… - se rindió ella – al parecer me… gu-gustas… -dijo girando la cara, ahora ya no sabía si él la podía ver o no, así que hizo lo que pudo para no aparentar más vergüenza de la que tenía.

Repentinamente, la cueva se iluminó levemente de luz y cuando Lucy volvió la mirada para ver que era, Natsu se hallaba a centímetros de su cara con una de sus llamas en la mano. La sonrisa nerviosa que puso Natsu en ese momento la hizo percatarse de lo avergonzado que también estaba él.

- Tú a mí también Luce…

Por un momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse, mientras los dos se fueron acercando hasta juntar sus bocas y sentir los labios del otro en un tímido primer beso. Cuando se separaron, Lucy miró la llama con curiosidad.

- También podías haber hecho eso desde el principio – lo miró con desaprobación. El Dragneel que también miraba el fuego en su mano solo rió.

- Si lo hago, no llega a ser tan divertido – oyó como Lucy suspiraba y la miró a ella - ¿Qué pasa?

- Estaba pensando… ¿Qué parte de lo de anoche era verdad entonces? – fue su turno de sonrojarse.

- ¡Aja, después soy yo! – dijo divertido. Ella hizo un puchero.

- Me irás a decir que tú no tienes curiosidad… - declaró ella.

Natsu y ella se miraron por unos segundos para después estallar de la risa.

- Vale, sí tengo curiosidad… - empezó él – si te soy sincero, sí que hubiera querido que Happy no hubiera estado ahí… - la miró esperando que se cabreara con él.

- B-bueno… quizás yo también… - dijo avergonzada de nuevo - ¿Pero… que hubiera pasado si… Happy no hubiera estado…?

Esa era parecía ser la pregunta del año. Natsu rió para sí, se la había estado preguntando desde que había acabo el dichoso juego la noche anterior y aún así creía que ya sabía la respuesta. Miró a la chica delante de él. Colocó la llama en el anterior fuego, para después cogerla de los hombros. Podía sentir su olor perfectamente, esa fragancia a almendras y avellanas del champú la notaba como si fuera parte de su propio aroma. El deseo le nubló ligeramente los ojos, algo que notó Lucy.

- ¿Quieres comprobarlo? – señaló con voz ronca cerca de sus labios.

La rubia solo pudo asentir, para después ser llevada por un beso de los labios del de pelo rosa. Pero ese beso no era como el anterior, ese era demandante y lleno de pasión al que respondió encantada dejándose llevar por la sensación de tenerlo acariciando cada rincón de su extensa cavidad. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire e intentaban recobrar la respiración, Natsu le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, para después sonreír pícaramente.

- Ese es solo un adelanto… - se levantó del lado de Lucy y fue hasta la improvisada puerta de tela y la quitó. Afuera volvía a brillar el sol, como si no hubiera pasado nada con el tiempo y hubiera sido todo imaginación suya. - … el resto tendrá que esperar a salir del bosque y que rescatemos al gato… - dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Lucy en un principio lo miró como si no entendiera porque paraba y se alejaba. Natsu rió de nuevo al ver esa expresión de anhelo en la cara de ella. Ella sonrió al tener una idea. Segundos después se levantó y se acercó donde estaba Natsu.

- Está bien, pero que sepas que acabas de desaprovechar una oportunidad – se mofó ella mientras le dejaba en la entrada de la guarida y se marchaba por el camino donde habían venido. Él volvió a alcanzarla al rato, después de pasar la sorpresa inicial.

- No veía conveniente que quisieras perder tu virginidad en pleno bosque – y dicho esto salió corriendo mientras se reía a su costa.

La cara de Lucy volvió a pasar por trigésima vez en ese día por la gama de colores del rojo. Le había devuelto la jugada y lo peor era que no sabía cómo devolvérsela otra vez. Ese juego era un problema, un maldito problema.

- ¡Oye, vuelve aquí Natsu Dragneel! – y corrió detrás de él como alma que lleva el diablo.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

Media hora más tarde encontraron a Happy dormido en el hueco del tronco de un árbol. En cuanto los vio se echó a llorar a los brazos de Lucy.

- ¡Malvados! Me dejaron solo – ellos se miraron y sonrieron a la vez con complicidad.

Lucy acarició la cabeza del gato mientras Natsu intentaba animarlo. El pobre debía de haberlo pasado mal con el viento y la lluvia. Cuando se le hubo pasado, Natsu le preguntó si por fin había visto la salida. El exceed asintió lleno de energía de nuevo.

- ¿Ves Lucy? al final sabía dónde estaba la salida – dijo con orgullo el dragón Slayer cuando llegaron a esta.

- Oh, Así que también sabías donde estaba la salida y fingiste haberte perdido – se miraron retadoramente por un momento para después empezar a reír y para misterio de su acompañante.

- Se guuuuusstan – dice Happy con la lengua retorcida, pero en bajito para que no le oigan.

Finalizada la conversación por fin salen del bosque y ponen rumbo de nuevo al gremio. No saben lo que les deparará el futuro, pero Natsu y Lucy si tienen claro una cosa. No volver a jugar nunca más ese estúpido juego. Inconscientemente entrelazan los meñiques de las manos mientras van caminando. ¿O sí?

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

**¡Y aquí por fin la segunda parte del fic! **

**Esta vez si es la última porque no se me ocurre como desarrollar la siguiente parte y si se me ocurre algo lo desarrollare como una secuela de este fic ya que el ration subiría a un obvio M xD **

**Para aclaración, cuando pongo en algunos momentos "Luce" me refiero a la forma cariñosa en que Nastu se refiere a ella.**

**Bueno sin más dilación espero no haber decepcionado mucho y espero sus reviews de contestación ^^- Muchas gracias por su lectura.**

**Neko-besitos a todos!**


End file.
